


Never Caught Your Name

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Whiskey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically PWP, M/M, Omega Prompt #5, Omega Tequila, Purebred Omega, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Tumblr Omega Prompt # 5 - I don't know you and you don't know me. But my heat is about to start and I could really use some help right now"Jason goes into heat and the only thing he could do right now is find a willing Alpha. Hello, short dark and handsome.





	Never Caught Your Name

Jason Marcus swallowed thickly as he hurried along the streets, he could feel the warmth rising over his skin, spreading like wildfire. His heat was coming and it was going to hit hard, and to make everything worse is he didn’t have his suppressants or an Alpha to help him. He just broke off with an abusive Alpha who made him destroy all his suppressants so he was fresh out until next month!

He shivered and panted, pulling his zip-up closer to him as he looked around. He needed an Alpha and bad! He took a deep breath and focused, the good thing about being a thoroughbred is he could smell unmated Alpha’s easily, he opened his eyes when he found one; quickly he followed the man's scent until he found who he was looking for. He was a little shorter than himself but he was built like an Alpha, strong and powerful; he blushed as he felt slick starting to make itself known. He took in the man's suit and cowboy hat, he licked his lips before he quickly made it over to him and gently touched his arm.

Jason wasn’t expecting dark eyes to turn to him and his heart about to leap out from his chest, he swallowed and quickly spoke before the man could “I am really sorry. But you don’t know me and I don’t know you, but my heat’s about to start and I could really need some help” he watched the man’s face before he spoke in a deep voice that made his knees buck

“Look, son, I’m not lookin’ for some tramp who needs a knot” Jason blushed darkly and glared

“I ain’t no tramp. I just got out from a bad relationship and they made me destroy all my suppressants” Jason stepped back and glared harder, he huffed and went to turn away before he gasped as a large wave hit him. He wobbled before he sank to his knees and curled in slightly, slick dripped out of him more and he groaned lowly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and the same deep voice “Son, are you alright?” Jason weakly smacked the hand away

“F-fuck no” he panted and stated, “This is embarrassing, do ya think I’m alright?!” He snapped as he looked back at the Alpha and groaned lowly as he saw how dark his eyes became

“Maybe I can offer some assistance. You’re a purebred right?” Jason could only nod before the mad helped him up and then wrapped his coat around Jason’s shoulder “I humbly apologize for my words before. I didn’t know you was pure” Jason just frowned as he was lead to a nearby hotel and the man used his key. Was there such a difference?

Once they stepped into his room, Jason whined lowly at how it smelt; he shuddered and didn’t say anything as the coat was removed and then his own zip up, he panted as he wanted the Alpha slowly strip Jason of his shirt and then his shoes and pants. Why was he being so gentle “D-don’t mean to be weird. Why are ya being so gentle?” He asked as he was laid back on the sheets and watched as the Alpha undressed  
  
“Well first off manners. And second off a purebred Omega like yerself is to be cared for” he stated as he left his boxers on and climbed on the bed. Jason panted as he felt more slick leak out; he tilted his head back as he felt the Alpha nuzzle his neck, his mustache tickling his neck as the Alpha took a deep breath in and growled lowly.

Oh god!

Jason whined lowly and mumbled “A-Alpha...please” The man smiled down at him and mumbled in a deep Alpha voice that made Jason’s mind go blank

“Don’t worry your pretty head, I’ll take care of ya” before he kissed him, Jason arched into him and kissed him back before he shapely reached up and let his hands wonder that sinfully fit chest and stomach. Jason whined in his throat as he opened his mouth to his tongue, he grinded up against him and broke the kiss to moan louder when he felt his finger rub against him

“Clean?”

It took a few seconds for his heat mudded brain to pick up when he was being asked, he nodded and bucked down “C-clean. P-please knot me” the man smirked before he began to kiss down his chest as he pushed a finger in, Jason arched and moaned louder as he twitched around the finger which quickly became two and then three. Jason fucked himself with his fingers as he looked up at the Alpha who was watching him, Jason bared his neck only to get a chuckle

“My dear Omega. I’m not going to bite ya, but it’s tempting; just look at ya. All spread out and wanting for my thick knot” Jason whined as he bucked back against his fingers “Is that what you want? My thick cock and knot to tie you up?” The man smirked at the dark blush that took over his face and upper chest

“p-p-ple” the man kissed him deeply before he pulled his fingers out. Jason watched with hooded lids as the man removed his boxers and his member was freed. Jason moaned as he took in his large he was, he sat up and mumbled: “Can I?” The man laughed and stated

“Of course” Jason reached out with a shaky hand and gently took him in his hand. He licked his lips as he slowly stroke him and took in the weight and size. He was definitely bigger than anyone Jason’s been with before; Jason licked his lips before he leaned down and licked the precum over the slit slowly before he took him down, he took pride in the fact that the Alpha yelped as he took all the man in, the Alpha groaned loudly and bucked his hips up while Jason took a deep breath of his musk and could feel the knot against his lips. Jason slowly pulled back up and licked his lips before he was pushed down and the Alpha smirked “That mouth is a sin” before he kissed him deeply and lined himself up, Jason didn’t get a warning as the man pushed into him slowly.  
  
Jason arched and broke the kiss as he felt himself stretch to fit him, he shook and clawed at his chest and the man continued to push in. He could hear the Alpha panting against his ear as Jason’s mind went blank again; he shook and moaned before he bucked down and cried out as they were finally fleshed against each other. He didn’t know how much time passed before he realized the man was talking against his ear “Easy, breathe. You’re doing so well. You’re so beautiful” slowly Jason lifted his hips and pushed back against him.

The Alpha took over from there. He set a hard and primal pace which completely wrecked Jason, he couldn’t focus on anything except the feel of the Alpha's member thrusting into him, hitting his prostate every time with practiced ease; the feel of his mustache against his throat as the Alpha kissed and nuzzled his neck and scent glands. Jason couldn’t even blush when he realized he was moaning louder and crying for the man to go harder, to bite him.

But the man didn’t bite him.

Jason bucked down against him harder when he felt the knot catching his rim, he panted as dug his nails into the man’s back, knowing he was leaving marks but the man didn’t seem to care until finally with a rather hard thrust, they were locked. Jason arched and clamped around his knot and came roughly while he milked the cum from the Alpha, he panted as he laid there, he felt something on his stomach and looked down to see the Alpha cleaned the mess with his tongue, the Alpha looked up and smirked at him before he straightened up, earning a moan from Jason as he sank in deeper and a shutter as he felt another wave of cum splash inside of him. The Alpha gently took his hand and placed it on his own stomach, Jason blushed as he could feel the bulge of the still hard Alpha cock inside of him.

Jason floated in and out of consciousness for who knows who long, he lost track of how many times he felt the Alpha cum inside of him. He could hear the man praising him and stroking his hair as he rode through the worse of his heat; he was sure the man answered his phone too, while still inside of him! He heard something about whiskey.

Which sounded amazing right now.

He groaned as he felt the man tested how knotted they were before the man slowly pulled out “D-don’t go” he mumbled which made the Alpha stop before he heard a chuckle. He hummed at the kiss and nuzzle to his neck

“Sorry, my Omega. I have to leave. Your heat is taken care of for now; rest”

When Jason woke up again, he was alone. He felt a pain in his chest, he was stupid. He knew that the Alpha wouldn’t fucking stay; he glanced down at himself and noticed he was cleaned and washed, he blinked before he noticed the jacket of the Alpha laying on top of his own. He smiled and slowly dressed and left with the Alpha’s jacket pulled tight around him.

It took four years, eight months, twenty-two days, ten hours and thirteen seconds before Jason was met face to face with the Alpha from before. The man smirked the same smirk from years ago while being introduced by the head of the distillery “Ah. Just the man I wanted to see” the other Alpha who called himself Champagne stated as the Alpha walked in “Come meet our new agent. Agent Whiskey, this is Agent Tequila” Their eyes met and Jason smiled as he shook his hand

“Nice to meet you” Whiskey stated the same. When it was just them, Jason couldn’t get himself to say anything about the night they had four years ago, instead he took about looking around the room before that voice stated

“I didn’t catch your name” Jason turned and blinked before he shivered when he noticed that look he could never forget.

“Jason Marcus” he watched as the Alpha walked up to him and stated

“Jack Daniels; still no Alpha?” Jason smirked and stated

“Was waiting for you. But I never caught your name” Jack smirked before he removed his hat and kissed Jason deeply.

“Now you have it, and I have you”


End file.
